


Tycho

by lovedseven



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, everything is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedseven/pseuds/lovedseven
Summary: Hongjoong is sure he knows how to breathe





	Tycho

Hongjoong's hands tremble._ tremble. tremble._

From the corner of his eye, San's smile looks sharp. Hongjoong's mouth goes dry. A knife there on his face, just under those angel eyes. 

_No._ It's just a smile. 

Hongjoong downs whatever is in his cup. It burns his chest on the way down and feels heavy in his stomach. The small kitchen feels smaller when he comes close, leaving the scent of his cologne in the air Hongjoong is trying to breathe. He smiles again and now it's dripping with blood.

"When did you get back?" The words slip out of Hongjoong's mouth before he can bite them back. 

San chews on his thumb nail, leaning in closer. "Mm?"

_Inhale, exhale, please. Hongjoong, you know how to breathe._

"You were in Europe, right?"

San rakes his finger through his hair, his eyes focusing on Hongjoong's mouth. "It's too loud down here. You wanna go upstairs?"

_Upstairs. Upstairs._

Hongjoong follows the back of San's black jacket up to the second floor, leaving the sounds and sights and smells of the party behind. 

_Upstairs. _

San's teeth drag down Hongjoong's stomach, nibbling away at his sanity, bit by bit. 

"You wanted to know about Europe?"

Hongjoong wants him to shut the fuck up and take his clothes off. 

"Yeah. Why did you go?"

San crawls back up Hongjoong's half naked form and latches his mouth, sharp and sweet, onto his. 

"To study Spanish." San mumbles, Hongjoong's lower lip between this teeth. 

Hongjoong's brain is melting in his skull. So much that it starts leaking from his eyes. "Can you teach me?"

San breathes a laugh into Hongjoong's open mouth. "_No_."

But, Hongjoong thinks with how far San's tongue is down his throat some might be transferred to him. 

There they go, tiny syllables and sounds filling up his lungs instead of air. 

Hongjoong forgets to breathe.

San's mouth is hot and wet. Too hot, but Hongjoong can't stop now, even if he wanted to. He's already too deep; so deep San's eyes start dripping stars down his cheeks. 

Hongjoong grips a fist full of San's hair and let's his head roll back. San giggles, sending chills down Hongjoong's spine. 

"f-fuck," Hongjoong trembles. _tremble_.

San licks the corner of his mouth. "Yeah?"

Hongjoong, slowly, with what energy he has left, slips back into his shirt and pants. San watches without words, his mouth in a half smile, his dimple, like a small crater on the moon.

"Will you go back to Europe?"

San shrugs, his eyes hidden in the shadows of the dark room. "Maybe." 

Hongjoong follows San back downstairs. Across the kitchen, San gives him a smile, sharp and sweet. 

_Hongjoong, inhale, exhale. You know how to breathe._


End file.
